I just had a fight!
by HauntedGirl
Summary: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter join and randomness issues as they sing with a drunk Chiron and the fear of Mr. D's ability to turn them into underwater mammals. Totally random. No.4 in my 'Crazy Parody' series.


I just had a fight

**A/N: I just love the song 'I just had sex' by Akon and The Lonely Island and I just had to make a PJO parody of it. Its afternoon and I'm really bored and I couldn't think of anything else to do except write this or watch **_**Tangled Ever After**_** and since its only 6 minutes long, I am now banging my head against the keyboard trying to think of something funny to do.**

**For those who requested me to make parodies of suggested songs, I am working on it. Almost done with 'Written in the stars' and 'My name is'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[Leo]

_Sometimes (Oh-oh-oohhh)

Something beautiful happens in this world (Camp Half-blood!)

You don't know how to express yourself, so (Camp Jupiter!)

You just gotta sing

[Percy]

_I just had a fight (Ay)

And it felt so great (Felt so great)

The monsters let me put my sword inside them (Them)

I just had a fiiight

And I'll never go back (Never go back)

To the not-fighting-ways of the past

[Coach Hedge]

_Have you ever had a fight

I have, it felt great (Yeah!)

It felt so good when I did it with my club (Yeah!)

A monster let me do it

It literally just happened

Fighting should make a dead monster out of the meanest

[Nico]

_Never guess where I just came from, I had a fight

If I had to describe the feeling, it was the best

When I had the fight, man, my sword felt great

And I called Hazel right after I was done

[Jason]

_Oh, hey, didn't see you there

Guess what I just did?

Had a fight, all dead, saw Piper's jacket in the mess

(Well, it was dirty, why should I bring that thing?)

Dirtier than ever (Now sing)

[Chorus]

_ I just had a fight (Ay)

And it felt so great (Felt so great)

The monsters let me put my sword inside them (Them)

I wanna tell the world

[Percy and Grover]

_To be honest, I'm surprised monsters even let us do it

Doesn't really make sense

But man, screw it!

I ain't one to argue with a good thing

Could do this all night

That good?

The best 2 minutes of my life (My life)

[Leo]

_I'm so psyched by a monsters ability to let me fight it

Cuz honestly I'd just fight with a pile of dirt

With that in mind

The scaly, bad smelling monsters better

Cuz it let me wear tool belt

And my turtle neck sweater

_*Pause*…. Annabeth: You own a turtle neck sweater?...Leo: Not really…..Frank: Guys, the song, remember?...*Song resumes*_

[Everyone]

_So this one's dedicated to them monsters

That let us jump around on top of them

If you're near or in hell

Whether scaly or furry

We wanna thank you all

For letting us gut you

[Grover]

_ I kept looking at the grass

(Doesn't matter, had a fight)

But it laughed the whole time

(Doesn't matter, had a fight)

I think it might've been a monkey

(Doesn't matter, had a fight)

It threw a banana at my head

(Still counts)

[Everyone]

_I just had a fight (Fight)

And all my nightmares came true (Nightmares came true)

So if you had a fight in the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me

[Chiron]

_I just had a fight (Everybody sing)

And it felt so great (We all fought great)

A monster let me put my arrow in it (I wanna tell my dad)

_*Pause*…..Travis: Why do you wanna tell Kronos?...Chiron: Cuz I am totally AWESOME! Go Party Ponies! Woohoo!...Conor:Uhhhh. I think he's drunk…..*Song resumes*_

[Everyone]

_I just had a fiiiight

And I'll never go back

To the not-fighting-days of the past!

_Everyone cheers until….they see Mr. D coming towards them and they start hoping he doesn't turn them into dolphins or overly juicy grapes or something…..but what ensues is a rare-as-Hades's-dry-cleaned-underware moment when Mr. D throws his hands in the air and starts singing…._

[Mr. D]

_I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

_I like to move it, move it  
She like to move it, move it  
We like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

_Everyone: Uhhhhhhhhh…..!?_

* * *

**OK, really lame, I know. But I just couldn't resist. Lately I've been thinking that we all need a little randomness in our life so I started making parodies. And also, I really love Lonely Island. Did anyone listen to 'Threw it on the ground' and 'Like a boss'?**

**Anyway, lots of love and chocolate muffins.**


End file.
